I Dream of jeannie (mi bella genio) la inmortalidad y el amor son por siempre
thumb|249px I Dream of jeannie (mi bella genio) La inmortalidad y el amor son por siempre I Dream of jeannie La inmortalidad y el amor son por siempre Capitulo 2 una vida a punto de desaparecer y una condicion de vivir como un inmortal tony ya cumplido con la vida entoces el ya estaba muriendo entoces en ese rato jeannie y jennifer y anthony jr estaban llorando por perder a alguien q tanto an amado entonces tony a punto de morir vivia los recuerdos como el era y como conocio a jeannie y tambien cuando nacieron sus hijos entoces el veia esos recuerdos tan lindos y jeannie queria hacer algo por el pero no lo funciono entonces el le dijo a jeannie q le amaba y siempre q estaria con ella y jeannie lleno de lagrimas no pudia contener mas entonces se acercan sus hijos jennifer va diciendo/ jennifer: papa no quiero perderte hay algo por hacer o alguna cosa para q estes con nosotros para siempre papa tony: no hija pero recuerda q yo siempre los quise y sienpre estare con ustedes anthony jr: pero papa te vamos a extrañar pero si papa yo me encargare de cuidar a mi mama y a mi hermana de eso note preocupes papa(dijo llorando) jeannie(entre lagrimas): amo yo no puedo aguantar esto por q, por q la vida de un mortal es asi tony: recuerden q siempre los quise entonces ese momento el ya estaba muriendo jeannie y jeannifer , anthony jr. estaban llorando y de repente aparece haji el dios de todos los genios y en ese rato ve jeannie y a sus hijos de jeannie y haji pregunta que esta pasando y jeannie le contesta/ jeannie: oh gran haji esq vamos a perder q tanto amamos en la vida haji: pero se puede saber quien es esa persona? en ese momento van donde tony y cuando haji ve a tony agunisando y haji se soprende de ver al esposo de jeannie muriendo y haji se siente muy mal y pregunta a jeannie haji: jeannie de verdad te cuesta perderlo? jeannie: si gran haji quiero hacer algo para q el viva para siempre pero es inposible hacerlo haji: oh jeannie detesto verte sufrir pero este dolor acabara (dijo con un tono de esperanza) jeannie: q quieres decir con eso gran haji? haji: quiero decir q el vivira por siempre y tambien lo hago por ti y por el por q el me mostro como es un humano cuando ama a alguien y tambien me izo ver como un mortal vive y luego como el te ama tanto y tambien lo hago por ti jeannie por he visto como ama a el y yo no puedo soportar eso jeannie: entonces hay algo para que anthony viva? (dijo con una esperanza) haji: si pero es con un condicion jeannie: y cual es la condicion gran haji? haji: le convertire en un guardian de todos los genio y tambien se con vertira en un genio mas poderoso blue djinn ( osea que el genio azul) y con esa condicion el vivira jeannie: OH GRAN HAJI Q MARAVILLOSA IDEA yo estoy de acuerdo con eso jennifer: yo tambien estoy deacuerdo con ello anthony jr: igual yo haji: entonces si quieren lo convertire entonces haji alsa un poder extraño y luego va donde esta tony y haji se acerca a el y luego introduce un poder en el y despues el cuerpo de tony va cambiando jeannie, jennifer y anthony jr. se sorprenden al ver eso y dicen/ jennifer: mira mama la cara de papa esta cambiando anthonu jr: si y esta rejuveciendo jeannie: si no lo puedo creer mi anthony esta viviendo de nuevo entonces haji termina de vivirlo y luego de una 1 hora tony despierta pero ya no se siente el mismo y luego y a jeannie, jennifer y a anthony jr y despues a haji y el se pregunta por q esta viviendo y haji le responde: haji: oh hijo estas bien, y respecto a tu pregunta te contestare yo te hice revivir pero con una condicion veras yo te converti en un guardian de los genio y tambien eres un genio osea ya no eres humano ya eres uno de nosotros tony: entonces quieres decir q soy un inmortal q jeannie? haji pues si hijo tony: ya no morire, y podre estar con mi familia haji: si hijo pero quiero q me prometas que cuidaras a tu familia y a todos los genios por q yo te he dado un poder que nadie puede tener ni siquiera el blue djinn ya te convertiste en un genio muy poderoso pero prometeme cuidaras y lucharas como un guaedian tony: si te lo prometo en ese rato jeannie, anthony jr, jennifer se acercan muy contentos jeannie: oh anthony q bueno q estes conmigo y con tus hijos jennifer: si papa y ahora ya no morias anthony jr: si y siempre estaras con nosotros tony : si q bueno estar con mi familia de nuevo, y gracias gran haji y nunca olvidare esto te lo prometo y ahora soy un genio y guardian mi deber es cuidar a todos hasta mi familia. haji: pues hijo yo soy q deberia darte gracias por q tu me has motrado q es el amor verdadero y la amistad tony : pues todas maneras gracias jeannie, jennifer y anthony jr: si gracias gran haji jeannie: oh gran haji gracias y nunca olvidare lo q hiciste haji no fue nada ---------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------------- ------- bueno aunque corto pero esto fue unos de los capitulos mas lindos que traducido pero esto tovabia continua esperen el siguiente capitulo si nos vemos